The Elements
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Fire, Air, Earth and Water. The four most important elements are bonded together in a new way, read as their personalities shine. Just a quick little one shot I had floating around in my head! Has potential to be more!


**Hey guys. So before any of you freak out I know I got like four other stories :D But this is just a one shot that was floating around in my mind for a while. I loved writing Controlling What's Inside so this is a fun little blast to the past for me.**

 **This does not take place in the Controlling What's Inside universe. Though I don't go into much detail everyone at their school has powers; big and small.**

 **I never mentioned any names (It was hard sticking to that and I apologize for any confusion that might cause) But I wanted you guys to guess who is who. It won't be too hard! Cookies for anyone who guess all of them!**

 **Since Just Another Hollywood Romance is ending soon and Say You Like Me isn't very long I might make this a story. Or a series of related one shots. You guys tell me if you would be into that.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _The words in italics are from Avatar The Last Airbender. Zuko's uncle is explaining the importance of the elements being united. I love him and that show._**

* * *

 _Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want._

Her eyes fly across the page, slowly taking in every ounce of information as she greedily slips books off the shelves. She carelessly tosses them behind her after she's done, pausing her frantic search to glance behind her and stack the book neatly with the others. She's alone in the library; everyone seemed to slip out as soon as she waltzed in. She grins when she finally received the information she wanted and writes it down quickly.

Once her report is finished and ready to be graded she stands and marches out of the library. She determinedly slips past all her peers and towards her class. Everyone that sees her coming moves out of her way instantly. It doesn't fuel her as much as it used too.

The teacher flinches as she approaches and she doesn't allow the motion to faze her. She slaps her paper on the desk and smirks as his eyes scan the pages. She's happy to know she's the first to turn it in.

The smirk slips from her lips as he carefully writes B+ on the top of the page.

Before she can control herself her eyes are blazing and her hot hands slam down on the desk. She doesn't hear the horrified gasps behind her. She's blind to everything but red as she stares the man down threateningly.

"Are you crazy?" She demands angrily. "That paper is properly worded and formatted! It even has all the required information! It deserves no less than an A!"

Her teacher's eyes go wide as the fire from her hands start to spread across his desk. He stands from his chair to avoid the flames. She finally regains her senses; one look into his terrified eyes and she freezes. Slowly she pulls her still burning hands away to see her paper was the only unburned item on his desk. The rest were singed at least.

She can feel everyone's wide eyes on her. She glanced up at her teacher apologetically. She moves her hand across the desk and puts out her flame as quickly as she can. Once she's done she cradles her hands to her chest; as if to protect everyone from them.

"I'm sorry." She whispers sadly.

The room grows quiet as she makes her way to her lone desk. She chose it specifically for this reason. Once she's seated her teacher clears his throat and tries to take the class's attention from her. She continues to hold her hands protectively to her chest as the lesson continues on.

She tries not to sigh as the bell rings. As she prepares to leave her teacher quietly slips her paper back; a large, vibrate A was stamped over her original B+.

 _Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and they found peace and freedom._

He slips past everyone quietly so he doesn't draw too much attention. Anyone who happened to look his way would be awarded a soft smile. He greets the few friends he knows and waves to the ones he doesn't.

He grins to himself as he sees her. She's talking with a few of her friends peacefully, her back pressed against her locker. He quickly slips behind the row of lockers and simply watches her. She adjusts one of her dark brown braids and laughs sweetly causing his heart to swoon. His smile seems to grow without him knowing. He takes a breath and a daring step forward only to freeze in his spot when he sees she's noticed him.

She smiles at him distractedly as he slowly approaches. Her friends stop their conversation to watch him curiously.

"H-hey." He greets nervously. He starts to fiddle with his locker, which _thank the Gods,_ is right next to hers.

"Hey Devin!" She greets happily not noticing his frown. _She doesn't know my name?_ He thinks miserably. He chooses to stay quiet instead of correct her. He feels lucky she talks to him at all.

He lets himself detach right there. He lets his mind calm itself as he stands impossibly still. No one seems to notice he's no longer in the hall with them. He can hear and see all around him but doesn't respond to any of it.

He notices her friend Mikala watching a pair of boys mischievously, with a flick of her wrist they focus on her. Their eyes growing wide and their smiles becoming love sick. She smirks and wiggles her fingers in a wave. He watches with mild amusement as the two boys sigh.

"Mikala!" He turns to see her glaring at her friend. "Let them free." She demands, though her command sounds almost soothing coming from her mouth. Mikala's eyes glaze over for a few seconds as she releases her love hold on the boys. They glare at her as they walk past and Mikala groans and looks to the beautiful girl next to him.

"I wish you wouldn't use that on me." Mikala turns to look over at him and scowls. "Outta my way loser." She snaps as she pushes past him.

With a friendly smile he lets her shove him and walk by. His smile only grows when he notices her smile at him too. He'll forget she doesn't know his name; she smiled at him. She smiled at _him!_

 _And they apparently had great senses of humor._

He watches Mikala shove another girl out of her way and frowns. He doesn't like her rude attitude. He waits until she's surrounded by a group of excited boys and flicks his wrist, much like she did earlier. A gust of wind blows her hair into her mouth as she talks; she stutters angrily as she tries to pull it out. With another wrist flick his wind pushes her skirt up. He laughs quietly as he sees her Scooby doo underwear.

 _Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring._

She weaves through the players easily, the ball cradled in her arms tightly. She had picked up the fumble and was making her way to the winning touchdown. With an excited growl she dove just in time and smirked when the referees raised their hands and called the play good. She stands and cheers with the crowd; her male teammates slap her shoulders and call out their approval.

Without wasting any time she gets back into her crouched position and glares at her man; she needs to play defense now. She's unfazed by the fact her guy is practically a walking tank, she crouches lower and growls just before the quarterback yells hike. With an experienced lift of her hands she calls to the earth to protect her. Solid ground rises and covers her arms and chest as she dives at the opposing player. He grunts when her earth covered body collides with him.

She wins the battle of strength and he ends up failing to protect against her. She releases the ground from her body as she easily tackles their quarterback. He groans when he makes contact with the ground and she jumps up to share excited smirks with her teammates. They've won the game.

"I call foul!" The other coach barks to the unamused referees. He points to her accusingly. "She used that magic shit on my player! That's not proper defense! He could have been seriously injured!" He was practically roaring at this point.

"Sir it's not a foul. She released it before tacking the quarterback and both of your players are fine." The referee drones on. He's heard this all before. "You knew what could happen when agreeing to a game with her and this school."

She sticks her tongue out childishly and raised a hand in the air. The crowd stood and clapped for us as we celebrated. She quickly brushed a stray black hair out of her blue eyes. She was smiling as she jumped around to chest bump with my friends. Once she was back on the ground she leaned down to place her flattened palm on the grass and dirt. Her smile became soft. She was sturdy and strong.

 _Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting too many things. They have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything._

"Hey!" The girl, Megan he later learns is her name, greets him shyly. A blush was already forming on her face and he stopped packing his things to stare at her questioningly. She's never approached him before.

"I know we don't talk much or anything but I thought…you know if you wanted too…maybe we could go to Homecoming together?" She babbles nervously. He smiles softly at her attempt.

"Look you seem like a nice girl and I'm sure we'd have fun but I already have a date." He tells her apologetically. He places his cool hands on her shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze. Once she smiles, he lets go and stuffs the rest of his crap into his school bag before running out of the room. He has to show her.

He rushed through the halls eagerly. In his excitement he failed to notice the small waves of watering following around him. The students in the hall rolled their eyes at his usual antics and moved out his way. He spun around two girls and winked as they giggled. He gripped the paper in his hand tightly as he ran down the hall to her locker.

The others were waiting with her as she fumbled with her books. He didn't notice the somber expression she was wearing. He called out to her as he approached. He smiled when her blonde curls spun when she turned her head.

He thrusted the paper in her hand and she smiled.

"You got an A." She congratulated softly.

"Only because you tutored me Wise Girl." He cooed making her roll her grey eyes in playful annoyance.

 _It is important to draw wisdom from different places. If you take it from only one place it becomes rigid and stale._

The four of them walked through the park quietly. The sky was bright and clear and the air was warm. Somehow with a gust of wind and a short earthquake they were alone. His green eyes flickered down to her flowy shirt and he smiled.

"You look nice." He complimented. She glanced down at her outfit and shrugged. She chose to stay silent. The back of his hand brushed hers as they walked and she quickly pulled her hands back to her chest. He looked down at her expectantly, her fear evident on her face.

"I got hot today." She admitted dejectedly. His smile was understanding, as it always was when it came to her. His hands moved down to brush against hers again; they were hot to the touch. They simply stared at each other as his hands cooled hers. After a few moments had passed he leaned down so he could be eye level with her.

"Better?" He questioned lightly. She smiled coyly and pulled her hands from his. She mouthed 'thank you' before turning to face the park. She called out to their friends and glared at them for their little disappearing act.

"Ready to leave?" She asked roughly; her tone suggesting they were going to leave anyway. They all chuckled but followed her as she stormed off towards the car. _  
_  
_Understanding others, the other elements, the other nations, will help you become whole._

They walked together; talking and laughing as they shared stories from their day. They supported and comforted one another, offering advice and playful jokes. People watched them in fascination; they were captivating.

His water cooled her fire and she heated up his life. Her earth helped keep them all grounded and secure. Her brother helped show them the sky was barely the limit by bringing it around them every day.

They did fine alone, they were the leaders of their school and the world around them but together? They are strong. They are united.

Their elements bonded them together tightly; together they were whole.

* * *

 **I didn't really like the end but what can you do?**

 **Again tell me if you want a story of a bunch of related one shots. I'd have fun doing either.**


End file.
